


Conquer my heart

by ishipzalldathings



Category: Xena: Warrior Princess
Genre: Control, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Master/Slave, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:27:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ishipzalldathings/pseuds/ishipzalldathings
Summary: Naughty spanking scenario with Conqueror Xena and Gabrielle. Gabrielle wakes up tied to a chair in a tent, turns out that the tent belongs to the destroyer of nations. Xena takes Gabrielle as her slave and enjoys molding her.
Relationships: Gabrielle & Xena
Kudos: 4





	Conquer my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Light Bondage, spanking, control, and Non-con; mostly because it is Master/Slave. but Gabrielle ends up falling for Xena.  
> This was made ages ago for a Livejournal request and has been reworked.

Gabrielle slowly opened her eyes. Looking around the tent she was now being held in, panic struck. Her hands were tied to the arms of a chair, and she couldn't move from the spot. The constant throbbing in her head told her she wasn't dead, but she wasn't sure whether that was a good thing or not. Her mouth was so dry she could hardly speak, which Gabrielle decided, was a good thing—not wanting to alert whoever might be out there.

Somehow, Gabrielle managed to wiggle one hand free and slide the other from its binding. The ropes had left large red marks, and she rubbed her wrist to regain feeling. Standing, Gabrielle stretched to work out all the kinks in her body. She moved over to the mirror to check the bump on her head. Nothing serious by the looks of it, so she felt better knowing she wasn't going to die- at least of a head wound.

Peering out of the tent, she nearly gasped at the sight before her. "By the gods;" Gabrielle was in the middle of a war camp. She couldn't fight; she was a simple farm girl who had plans to be a playwright one day. Gabrielle counted the men and realized she was outnumbered. They were preparing for something, and it only made her uneasiness grow.

Looking at her surroundings, she began to pace, keeping an eye out for something that she might be able to use. "Come on, Gabby, think." Her lips curved into a smile when she finally spotted a knife on a nearby table. She would just have to make her own exit. Picking up the knife, she cut a slit in the back of the tent.

Gabrielle kept a good pace, not wanting to make too much noise. She didn't want to attract the warrior's attention; they would probably tie her up again and take her back to whatever warlord wanted her. Then just when she thought she was in the clear, Gabrielle heard footsteps. Panicking, she tripped on a tree root, stumbling forward.

"Now, where do you think you're going?" Picking Gabrielle up roughly, she pulled the girl close and smiled.

"Let me go!" Gabrielle used her right elbow to swing at her captor, but the warrior woman caught it with ease.

"No," She yanked the blonde's hair roughly, causing Gabrielle to whimper in pain. "A resourceful little farm girl, but that was very stupid." Smiling, she retied Gabrielle's wrists with rope. "Let's take a walk," When Gabrielle didn't start to walk with her, she pulled on the rope, nearly making her tumble over, "I said, let's take a walk!" They headed back to camp. Gabrielle tried to untie the knots, only this time; she didn't have any luck.

The warrior paid her no mind, knowing these knots she wouldn't break free. It didn't take long until they were back at the war camp. Gabrielle being ushered inside the tent and pushed into a chair, "Stay," Gabrielle thought about disobeying her but decided to do as she was told. "What is your name, girl?"

"Gabrielle, yours?" Gabrielle was scared, but she kept the fear from her voice.

"Xena," The first flicker of worry ran across the girl's face.

"The Xena, as in destroyer of nations?"

Xena nodded, "So, you've heard of me."

"Only stories from travelers." Gabrielle became more nervous by the second, now that she knew exactly who the other woman was. But despite her nerves, she told the warrior woman what she knew, how Xena was the defender of her hometown, and how she swore to protect the small village from anyone who dares to attack it. "Are they true, the stories?"

"Most of them are true, and some are exaggerated. What else have you heard, little one?"

"The rest are just tales of survivors that barely escaped with their lives. Or warlords who swore they ran you through." Gabrielle watched as Xena headed for a small table with some bottles and goblets sitting atop of it. She picked one up and poured some liquid into it, and handed it to Gabrielle with a smile.

"Thank you." Gabrielle took a sniff. She didn't like the taste of ale or mead; she wasn't a big drinker. However, she didn't want to anger Xena, so she drank it. "What is that?"

"You amuse me, little one," Gabrielle looked up from her goblet, wondering how she could amuse a warrior like Xena. "First, you were unafraid, then afraid. And now I'm sensing a calmness from you." Gabrielle was calm, and at first, she wasn't sure why herself, but she knew that Xena wouldn't hurt her because she offered Gabrielle a drink and talked with her. "Why?"

"I believe that as long as I do what you tell me, I'll be safe."

"I'm highly impressed that a girl like you could be so forthright. And you're right. As long as you do what I ask, you'll be safe." This girl amused Xena; she couldn't wait to reveal her plan. "So here's the deal, I-"

"Deal, we never discussed a deal." Xena slammed her goblet down on the table next to her, making Gabrielle jump.

"Oh really, we didn't?" Xena's voice wasn't angry but full of sarcasm. "Maybe because I haven't said it yet?" Xena smiled and moved over to where Gabrielle sat, running a hand along her cheek. "Now, here is the deal, my new friend. I'll spare your village on one condition." Gabrielle didn't like where this was going, not in the least. "You'll be my slave; travel with me and my army."

She wasn't sure why this destroyer of nations would want her along for the journey. The truth was Gabrielle didn't want to leave her family. But if she was to save them, what choice did she have? Gabrielle always wanted to see the world, but not like this.

"What's it going to be, you or your village?"

"If I go with you, then you'll spare my village?"

"You have my word."

Gabrielle placed her empty cup down, "Then I will go with you." Her heart was already breaking, knowing she'd never see her family again. "Can I say goodbye to my family, please? To explain…" She watched as Xena thought about it, wondering if she should allow this last request. "Please."

"You can write them a letter," Xena grabbed a blank scroll and placed it down in front of the girl. "I don't trust you yet."

Gabrielle got to her feet and walked closer to Xena. "Please," her words caught in her throat, she felt the tears run down her face. "I need to see them; I'll never see them again if I-" Xena's hand hit hard against her cheek; it wasn't enough to cause serious harm but enough to express her disapproval.

"You need nothing! You will do as your told. It's the letter or nothing," Xena picked her up roughly and tossed Gabrielle into a chair as she wept. Gabrielle nodded and picked the scroll, beginning to write.

* * *

Dear Father, Mother, and sister,

I am writing to you because it's all I'm allowed. I don't want you to feel sorry for me. I made this choice to save you from the army of Xena. If I go with her, she will leave Potidaea in peace, and I can finally be useful to our village.

I will always love you.

Gabrielle.

* * *

Gabrielle handed Xena the letter, and with a smile, the warrior gave it to one of her men, "Take this to Potidaea, tell them it's for-" she looked over at Gabrielle, expectantly.

"Herodotus and Hecuba."

"For Herodotus and Hecuba from their daughter Gabrielle, then come back as quickly as you can. We have a village to pillage." Gabrielle looked up in shock. Could Xena still be going through with it? "Not Potidaea," Xena saw the look on Gabrielle's face and sighed, "not to worry, I'll keep my word." she smiled and crossed to where Gabrielle sat, "As long as you keep yours." Kneeling, she untied Gabrielle's hands and rubbed the red marks. Surprisingly, they felt better, and Gabrielle forced a smile in thanks.

"Xena…"

"You're to address me as conqueror now. You're mine." Xena slid her hand up Gabrielle's arm with a predatory grin. "Do you know why I want you to call me conqueror?" Gabrielle shook her head. She had a feeling that Xena was about to show her. Gabrielle had never felt more nervous in her life; this morning, she was a farmer's daughter, and now she was a slave to a warlord named Xena.

"Well, allow me to show you."

* * *

A year's worth of sailing, and it was kind of growing on her. The overwhelming sensation of seasickness dwindled to practically nothing. The sea had been her enemy since day one, and though the ocean was beautiful to look at, she wanted off the boat already. They would be reaching land soon, and Gabrielle couldn't be happier.

A small smile graced her features as a pair of soft lips kissed up and down her neck. She remained perfectly still, keeping her eyes forward, and stared out at the deep blue sea. She let the sensation of her conqueror's lips excite her. Her eyes fluttered shut, and a small moan escaped as she felt blunt teeth biting down on her neck.

A year's worth of games with the warrior woman made her senses sharp and wise. She knew what Xena wanted, what every touch meant, and Gabrielle would obey. No one else was allowed to touch her, look at her, or speak to her. She would go months with only Xena as her companion, the warrior cutting her off from everything and everyone.

"We'll be reaching land soon,"

"Thank the gods," Gabrielle leaned back into her touch, savoring the way she felt in her arms.

"Don't thank them. Remember, Elle. We make our own fate." Gabrielle hated nicknames; however, Xena insisted on it. "They'll do nothing for us that we can't do ourselves."

Slowly, Xena turned Gabrielle around in her arms, running her thumb over the young girl's lips. Gabrielle's tongue darted out, causing the warrior to give Gabrielle a wider smile. Xena leaned in and placed a kiss on Gabrielle's parted lips, teasing her. Pulling away, she looked into the dazed eyes of her slave and leaned in to whisper, "I have something to distract you from your seasickness; follow me." Without argument or glance at the other crew, she followed her conqueror below deck, knowing exactly what she had in mind.

* * *

When Xena tied Gabrielle up, she could tell from the start that she hated it. Always complaining that it was too tight, or it scratched her. Yet, in a way, her body responded to it, and this confused Xena. She melted into the sensations and was putty in her hands.

Secretly, Gabrielle liked it, but she would never tell Xena that. The feel of the rope as it wrapped around her body, crisscrossed pattern, and double knots. Perfectly wound around her creamy skin, perfection. At first, Gabrielle struggled against her bindings, but soon Xena broke her out of that little habit after a few lashings.

As Xena's hand roamed her body, Gabrielle remembered the first game they had ever played. Xena wasn't gentle, and there was no kindness in her touch then. It was back in Xena's tent one year ago.

" _Do you know why I want you to call me conqueror?... Well, allow me to show you."_

At first, Gabrielle hadn't been too keen on the idea, but the price would have been too great if she didn't behave. "Get on your knees, slave," Gabrielle remembered in detail, how she shook when kneeling on command. It excited her in all the right places, and it turned her on. Gabrielle knew if she had failed her first test, her town of Potidaea would be no more. Xena would have killed them all. "Here are the Rules: you are not to speak unless spoken to first. You are not to disobey me in any way. The first hesitation will be your downfall. Do you understand, girl?"

"Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"Yes, my conquer," Gabrielle remembered the smile that crossed Xena's face. It had been one of power; it was exotic and full of delight all at the same time. As if having control over her was one of the finest joys of her life, maybe it was? Gabrielle was beginning to understand her. And now, after a year, Xena was starting to trust her.

"Good, I'm so delighted." Gabrielle suppressed the urge to smile, remembering all the sensations and memories from that day. "Because if you don't, I'll have to change my mind. We wouldn't want that, now would we?"

"Elle," Gabrielle blinked, coming back to reality, and looked up at her with a smile. Xena reached over and grabbed the slave's left breast, playing with her nipple roughly between her thumb and pointer finger. "What were you thinking about?" Gabrielle arched her back, letting out a small moan and then a whimper when Xena squeezed harder. "Answer."

"One year ago, when you took me in your tent. I'm not in trouble, am I, my conqueror?" Xena crawled up her slave's body.

"You're in trouble alright," Gabrielle looked into her conqueror's eyes; a pout replaced that smile that Xena loved. "Not in the way you're thinking, so give me a smile." Gabrielle's breath hitched as Xena's hand slowly made its way up her thigh. Gabrielle squeezed her eyes shut as her hand began its soft feather touches. As Xena kissed along Gabrielle's collarbone, she nuzzled her mistress's neck. Keeping her distracted from whatever was coming next, hoping that her mistress would take care of her needs. She moaned as Xena's hand teased over her breasts, continuing its assault over each nipple. Soon her hand found its way down the taut stomach and over soft blonde curls. Then just before they touched, she moved her hand back up to start all over again.

"Are we docked, Mistress?"

"It doesn't matter. Because I'm not even halfway done with you." She hoped to the gods not. Xena was teasing her like crazy. If she had to go half of the day feeling frustrated with no release, she might be forced to take matters into her own hands and receive the punishment for it. Gabrielle could smell the arousal of her conqueror, and she was sure Xena could smell hers. The scent filled the room, and it made both of them want more. "I have plans for you, my Elle, sweet delicious plans."

Xena's hands reconquered ground, running each digit over Gabrielle's exposed flesh, sending flames to sweep over her aching body. Even the smallest touch from her mistress sent her body into a humming frenzy of need. "Such a naughty slave, aren't you?" Gabrielle knew that was more of a statement than a question, so she remained quiet. She felt Xena's fingers slipped into her slick heat, dipping in and out coating her fingers. Gabrielle bucked, hoping to get more friction.

Coating her finger, Xena brought it up to her lips slowly and tasted, "So wet and tasty too." She offered her fingers to Gabrielle, "Taste." Gabrielle didn't hesitate, parting her lips and tasting herself on them. She had never tasted herself before. In all the times she had been with Xena, the warrior never allowed it. Why Gabrielle wasn't sure, but all that was forgotten as the very same fingers slipped back in deep.

"By the gods!" Xena slapped Gabrielle on her inner thigh, letting a small tsk sound escape her lips. She had spoken out of turn, and that didn't make Xena feel very generous anymore.

"Did I give you permission to speak?"

"No, my conqueror, please forgive me."

"What normally happens when you do, slave?"

"A punishment." Xena nodded and ran her hand up and down the girl's inner thigh once again. Gabrielle took a deep breath and waited for the pain to begin.

"What kind?" Xena's hand continued to stroke the soft flesh between her thighs, waiting for her slave's answer.

"Any punishment that you see fit."

"Good girl, now turn." Gabrielle turned without hesitation as Xena fastened one end of the rope to a hook in the wall and the other tightly around her wrists.

Gabrielle could withstand mostly everything that Xena handed out to her, but Xena knew what bothered her the most. She knew what punishment turned Gabrielle from forgetful slave to obedient slave in an instant. There was something about spanking that Gabrielle found dirty, so Xena loved to use it.

"Fifty. And you're not to make a sound. Understood?" Xena pulled the rope once, lifting Gabrielle's hands above her head.

"Yes, my conqueror."

"On your knees." Gabrielle struggled to a kneeling position, using the rope as leverage to get herself up. "Ass in the air." She did the best she could; her arms remained in an uncomfortable position above her.

Each hit seemed hard, but Xena was careful, meticulous in everything she did. She made sure to alternate from cheek to cheek. The power of each slap did not increase, but it felt like it over time. The heat rose, and her body was on the edge of something; she wasn't sure what, but everything tingled.

Gabrielle was completely turned on, her body betraying her. She felt naughty and wrong even if her body felt loved and cherished. She wasn't sure why she was feeling this way. The smell that came from her mistress was intoxicating.

It was a punishment, and Gabrielle understood that, knowing that there was no release for her. With no kindness on Xena's part, there would be no-touch that would soothe the burn. She also knew they would be heading into town for supplies. She would be forced to give Xena release and then walk into a town frustrated and flushed with need and desire.

By the fiftieth blow on her raw ass, tears streaked her face.

"Good girl." Gabrielle didn't budge, and she wouldn't without permission. After what seemed like a lifetime, she felt her hands being released. Slowly, Xena straightened out her arms and legs, running her hands soothingly over each sore muscle, all except her ass, of course.

End


End file.
